Pulling Though
by Sayahiei
Summary: Vampires have found an artifact that allows themselves to walk during the day without being burnt alive. As if keeping Slaying a secret wasn't bad enough!


Pulling Though

Rating: R

Chapter 1

The day started like any other. People went to work, school, etc. They went on with their lives. But little did anyone know that this day would not end like any normal day.

Buffy Summers was the director of the Slayer Academy. She hated many things about it. There was always paper work and there was always stuck up teens engulfed with raging hormones. And them being Slayers never helped when Buffy tried to calm them down.

She always wondered why she couldn't just leave this to someone else, someone who hadn't been in this line of work for the better part of their life. But Buffy could never answer this question. Sure, she came up with possibilities and theories, but that's all they ever were.

Some days she loved her job; sparing with the other Slayers, despite their inexperience, was always refreshing for Buffy. Some days, the eldest Summers daughter wished she could just shove the responsibility up the PTBs' ass.

Today would be one of those days.

Buffy woke up at normal time, or what she thought was a normal time for her, 4:30.

She was in the middle of a fitful dream. The dream was of her past. When she first became a Slayer and fought the Master. It still haunted her, though not as often as it used to. Now that she thought about it, the dream, or nightmare as she loved to call it, hardly ever came to her at all. It was strange, but she dismissed it, thinking nothing of it.

The blonde got up and started the morning the same way she had since she settled here in the state of New York.

Get up. Use the bathroom. Take a shower. Brush hair. Brush teeth. Apply make-up. Get dressed. And occasionally, stub her toe on the edge of the bed.

Leaving her room, she walked slowly down the stairs of the dark mansion.

The mansion was a huge beautiful old Victorian style home, and headquarters to the Slayers at the Academy. The outside is a little worn, but Buffy fell in love with it at first sight.

Downside, she will be paying for it for the rest of her life.

Walking into the dark kitchen, Buffy hit the lights and walked straight to the coffeepot. Pulling the pot out of its holding place, she trudged over to the distilled water dispenser and groaned loudly when she noticed someone left the water jug empty. Could have been Staff or Slayer.

Buffy opted for the latter and made a mental note to send out a notice.

Once she replaced the jug and got the coffee going, the Slayer poured a bowl of cereal and milk and started to munch down on her food.

Buffy glanced at the clock and found it was only 5:30. With a sigh, she got up poured a cup of coffee and left to her office to begin the day.

Sitting at her desk, she logged on to the server mainframe Willow set up before going to England with Giles and Dawn. Buffy started to read the reports of patrols around North America and some of the reports from the rest of the world, just seeing how the world's undead is getting on.

The main thing she noticed about each report was the lack of vampire and demons activity. Buffy could not figure out why the drop appeared so suddenly, not only in the U.S. but also in Europe and Asia. South America was having little activity as well.

Buffy bit her lip and decided that she would look into it as the week progressed.

She would never get that chance.

As soon as the blonde finished reading the reports and writing a email to Willow, Dawn and Giles, she went to the basement to get a little morning training in before the others began to wake up.

Morning practice started the same and ended in embarrassment as the punching bag gained a mind of its own and swung back to hit Buffy full force in the face.

The green eyed Slayer picked herself off the floor and walked out of the room, happy no one was there to see her get decked by the inanimate object.

One by one, she passed Slayers that looked like zombies, not to mention sounded like them as they grunted 'good morning' or the occasional 'fuck you' as she passed; it was difficult to tell the difference between them after awhile.

Buffy entered her classroom and sat at the desk and pulled out a novel from one of the desk compartments. She began to read it as she waited for the Slayers to begin to file in the room.

Buffy stood up when the clock hands reached 8:00 A.M. She scanned the room and put on a fake smile.

Fake. The petite did that a lot lately. Fake smiles. Fake encouragements. Fake everything.

She was getting tired of teaching. She hated school. What in the hell possessed her to become a teacher of strategies and techniques?

It was beyond her.

She scanned the room again.

9 girls. Correction, 9 Slayers. None of them a day over 16.

Here they were. Sitting in a class of how to fight smart. Knowing if they didn't pay close enough attention, they could die that night. Or they could die that month. Or that year. Even so far as to say they could die when they had their own families.

It was never known to them. The girls, the children, known as Slayers just needed to live their life out the way they wanted, but live it smart.

Buffy couldn't help but sometimes feel she was leading these girls to their deaths. And in a way, she was.

Teaching them to fight, to control their powers, and to fight the evils that go bump in the night.

She **was** leading them to their deaths.

She sometimes questioned, how she was able to sleep at night?

But she always answered her questions with the same answer.

They, the Slayers, made the decision to come here, to learn to harness their powers. Their death was not on Buffy, but on them. It was all them and their choice.

Buffy would never encourage someone to use their powers that she knew could and would get them killed.

Is that really how she got herself to sleep at night?

That's pretty shallow if one really thought about it.

Lunch came around at a steadily slow pace.

When her classes were over for the day, Buffy walked over to the garage and started her car. While it warmed up, she decided to eat at the local Chinese joint in the city. Hoping in the car she sped off the property and down to the main road to her destination.

After paying for her food, she went outside to eat at the tables.

Half way through her lunch, her Slayer senses started to go off like mad. Buffy didn't know what was going on with them. She saw no vampires, no demons. Nothing that would make her senses go off so bad that they would give her a headache.

Standing up and scanning the area carefully, she saw nothing.

Suddenly a passer by screamed as they saw a group of people come up from the subway.

Vampires!

Buffy had little time to think about how they were vamped out, about why they were walking above ground during the day and why they weren't burning up into huge balls of flame.

All she could do was watch as they started to kill the people near the subway entrance/exit.

It was at moments like this that Buffy just wished that she had stopped being part of the demonic world and moved to some desolate place like Antarctica or a small island in the Pacific.

This day wasn't going to end great for the Slayer known as Buffy Summers.


End file.
